fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Bidybab
Were you looking for its leader Circus Baby? BidyBab is an animatronic that appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The BidyBabs are small, baby-like animatronics with a pale tan colored exterior. They vary in eye colour, switching between light purple eyes and blue-green eyes. They have a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, five-fingered hands, smaller ears and a single metal button in the middle of their chest. They are also barefoot. Role in Sister Location The BidyBabs will only appear on Night 2 when the player hides underneath the desk in the Circus Gallery. They will attempt to open the desk door twice and peer through the holes in it. If the player keeps the door closed they will whisper to each other for a little bit and leave. Dialogue *"Hello in there..." *"Someone is inside." *"Is it the same person?" *"Knock, knock..." *"We always find a way inside..." *"She's watching us!" **''Gasp*'' "We have to leave now!" *"We'll see you again soon!" Gallery k9bwl3a4d9qx.jpg|BidyBab's Easter Egg. Baby.PNG|Baby with two BidyBabs. Bibybab_Army.jpeg|BidyBab's Teaser. Hidden BABY.png|Brightened Bidybab Teaser Showing Baby in the top right. Bidybab Jumpscare.gif|BidyBab's Jumpscare. Bidybab_Desk.gif|Bidybab looking through the holes from the desk.|link=BidyBab Bidybab-in-shade.png|The same image, but in a different lighting. It is currently unknown where this is found ingame.|link=BidyBab Custom Night.JPG|BidyBab and Bon-Bon in the Teaser. Trivia * BidyBab and Baby are likely a reference to Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. * BidyBab and Minireena are the only Animatronics that are not part of The Birthday Party Schedule. *When you brighten up its teaser, Circus Baby appears in the top right corner, like in a style that she is watching them. This possibly refers to the quote "She is watching us. We have to leave now." after fending them off. *For some reason Bidybab has 5 fingers for an unknown reason as it being too small to we used as a spring-suit. *BidyBab is the animatronic underneath the desk in Night 2. *Although 7 BidyBabs were shown in their teaser, only 2 appear in the game. *The BidyBab's voice changed a bit feminine/Bon-Bon voice after saying its last dialogue. *BidyBab, like Bon-Bon and Minireena, have no eyebrows. *BidyBabs, Minireena's and Bon-Bon are the smallest animatronics that can kill the player. *Heather Masters has said that Circus Baby acts like a mother to the BidyBabs. * BidyBabs are one of few the animatronics from the game not to appear in the Extra menu on their own, the other two being Minireena and Bon-Bon. ** However they still can be seen in Baby's image. * BidyBabs are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, JJ, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, and Minireena. * On rare occasions, the player can see a BidyBab appear for a split second in the left or right window from inside the Elevator before disappearing again. ** This is the only time in gameplay where BidyBabs are completely seen besides their jumpscare. * Like Minireenas, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5. *Bidybab's voice seems to be similiar to Turret's voice from Portal and Portal 2. However, when Turret's voice seems to be emotionless, from Bidybab's voice you can feel two emotions: fear and uncertainty (Proabably Bidybab tries to make player feel unsafe and uncomfortable). Errors * For a split second during Bidybab's jumpscare you can see the middle part of the face plates clip through BidyBab's eyes. Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Sister Location Category:Band Members